1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to networking, and more specifically, to distributing information within a network.
2. Related Art
The dawn of the information age has revealed new and exciting opportunities for computer processing capabilities. Personal computers have been deployed in a variety of arenas to gain efficiencies, reduce cost, and increase productivity. Miniaturization and portability have made personal computers more accessible and a more valued tool in many business environments. Personal computers have also become a very useful tool in non-business environments, including educational institutions and homes.
Home computer networks are gaining increased popularity. Within a home, multiple personal computers can be connected together to permit a user to share files without having to manually carry a diskette from one room to another. The computer network also permits the user to share printers, fax machines, and other devices. Internet access facilities can also be provided to permit access to external networks and services. Thus, a user can operate a home computer to gain instant access to information from anywhere in the world.
Despite the increasing presence of home computer networks, several significant problems must be overcome. For example, installing a home network can be time extensive and expensive to deploy. Additionally, there is no easy method to integrate home computer networks with other residential devices, such as televisions, stereos, DVD players, and other home electronics. Being able to efficiently distribute digital audio/video (AV) data among personal computers and other AV devices (such as, televisions, DVD players, PVRs, etc.) is complicated by differing and evolving communications standards and/or formats.
Another significant challenge is being able to effectively control the networked residential devices. Although a remote control unit can be trained to send signals to components of an entertainment center (such as, a television, stereo, and VCR), there is no known central device that can communicate and control multiple personal computers and other analog and/or digital devices at a residence.
Although the combination of improved computer processing capabilities and global access to information has resulted in significant advancements in the information processing age, there exists a need for a simple, inexpensive, yet versatile system that can integrate the functions of multiple residential devices connected to a residential network.
The present invention provides a method, system and computer program product for managing a plurality of devices and/or applications within an environment, such as a home, business, school, etc, as well as its surrounding areas. A control center comprises one or more servers or processing systems, and enables centralized command and control of the devices and/or applications.
In embodiments of the present invention, the devices and/or applications include communications equipment (such as, telephones, intercoms, etc.), entertainment systems (such as, televisions, CD/DVD players, gaming applications, stereos, etc.), monitoring systems (such as, security cameras, baby monitors, etc.), security systems (such as, fire alarms, sprinkler systems, locks on doors or windows, etc.), personal computers (such as, desktops, notebooks, notepads, personal digital assistants, etc.), cooking appliances (such as, ovens, coffee makers, electrical food/beverage warmers, etc.), comfort systems (such as, heating and air conditioning, humidifiers, dehumidifiers, air purifiers, light switches, light dimmers, etc.), or the like.
In embodiments of the present invention, the control center distributes information (including video, audio, voice, text, graphics, control messages, etc.) to and among the devices and/or applications. The control center supports video/audio serving, telephony, messaging, file sharing, internetworking, and/or security.
In embodiments of the present invention, any platform that is small in physical size, has access to power lines for continuous and uninterrupted electrical power, and is physically located to facilitate transmission and reception of wireless signals is suitable for housing or hosting the hardware comprising the control center. In an embodiment, a smoke detector serves as a platform for the control center. The smoke detector""s ceiling-mounted base and direct connection to a home or office""s existing 110 voltage AC power line provides an ideal platform for the control center and enables information to be transported throughout the controlled environment either through a wireless connection or through the power line. Similarly, the control center can be housed within a wireless access point, which provides the control center with xe2x80x9calways-onxe2x80x9d and wireless connectivity.
In embodiments of the present invention, a portable controller (such as a digital personal assistant, wireless notepad, etc.) enables a user to interact with the control center. Such interaction includes altering the configuration and performance of the other devices and/or applications. Accordingly, the portable controller provides remote access to other devices and/or applications, and enables the user to control their functions and/or operations from any location within the environment. In an embodiment, the control center is located within the portable controller. In another embodiment, the control center is located at a centralized location that is distinct from the portable controller.
In embodiments of the present invention, the portable controllers are equipped with location-awareness and/or user-awareness functionality. As such, the control center has the ability to track and/or monitor the position of the portable controllers and enable personalized configurations based on the user identity.
In an embodiment, one or more control macros can be established, either automatically by the control center or by the user, to control the operations and/or functions of the system components. A control macro includes a set of commands that, when executed, enables the control center to manage multiple operations and/or functions of one or more system components. The control macro can be associated with a control macro filename for future recall and execution. The control macro is stored at the control center. In an embodiment, the portable controller is programmable to issue a generic control request to the control center to thereby execute the sequence of commands from the control macro.